Bakugan: The Awakening
by Icebane9
Summary: This story takes place a few weeks after Dan had his first battle with Shuji (episode 1). This is a story about a kid who faced many trials and difficulties to achieve his dream: to become the 6th Battle Brawler.
1. Introductions

_**Bakugan: The Awakening**_

 _A/N: I don't own Bakugan, except for my OC Cole Bravo and his partner_ :) .

Chapter 1: Introductions

 _My name is Cole Bravo. I am 14 years old; I've just finished my first year in middle school. Something strange happened recently that changed my life._

 _I was one of the people there when cards started falling from the sky. Kids around the world, especially in Wardington city, tried to collect as many as we could until our parents called us back. I, like many other kids, picked up a card and become a brawler._

 _We discovered that these cards appeared to be more than meets the eye. These marble-like balls started popping out of the cards. Most people just considered it a great idea to make a game using these cards and marbles. The game became known as: Bakugan._

 _The cards had a amazing power packed inside them; one that allowed people to be transported to another dimension. This is where Bakugan became more… interesting. The marbles, once thrown onto the cards, transformed into magnificent creatures. The battles were invigorating, and if you made one mistake, your bakugan would be defeated._

 _Me and many other kids on that day dedicated ourselves towards the fulfillment of one goal; to become the best brawler ever. When the rules were created, that's when my fight really began. My goal; to become the best brawler. And there will be no giving up until I achieve my goal!_

 **Wardington city, Present**

A yawn came from a boy's mouth as he was sitting in his desk, tapping on his desk, impatiently waiting for the school bell to ring so that he could get to doing more exciting stuff. He wore a black hoodie that seemed to turn dark blue at the edge of its sleeves, black sweat pants that had silver stripes on the sides, along with black and blue shoes. On his wrist was a chrome-black watch-like item, and clipped to his side was a purple clip device holding three black and purple ball securely inside.

"Cole Bravo? Cole Bravo?"

Cole Bravo perked up his head, his dark brown slightly curling hair rustling a bit. Adjusting his glasses on his nose, he blinked his brown eyes a bit before focusing them on the teacher who was trying to get his attention.

"Are you even paying attention to me right now?" Mrs. Prebyjeski asked him. "I was asking you what the answer is to this problem on the board."

Cole looked at the board for a moment, then turned his attention back to the teacher.

He started, "It's quite simple. The answer is-"

"RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!" The school bells loudly interrupted.

Cole smiled at the teacher, then ran out of the classroom before she could call him back. He didn't even stop running till he was off campus, then he remembered what he was suppose to do after school.

"Dang it, I almost forgot what I was suppose this afternoon," Cole said. "Ah, Tae-kwon-doe can wait a little bit. I'll just go to the park to relax." He then proceeded to run to the park.

When Cole arrived at the park, he heard someone causing quite a commotion. Cole was interested, so he decided to investigate. It turns out the person who was making all this noise was a kid wearing a red jacket, standing near the grand water fountain. As he got closer, he said to everyone in the park, "Hey. I'm Dan Kuso, and I'm looking for one last person to brawl with before I have to hit the hay. Any challengers?"

"I'll take you on, Dan Kuso," Cole said confidently, slowly approaching Dan. The crowd surrounding Dan sparsed out, making room for a clear path to him. Now that Cole had a clear view of Dan, he took a closer look at him. Dan had a red jacket that had its sleeves stop midway up the arm. Underneath was a plain yellow undershirt. His pants were red with his pockets being black. Finally, he had black tennis shoes.

"So kid, what's your name?" Dan asked mockingly.

"My name is Cole Bravo, and I accept your challenge. I am a darkus brawler, so be ready for an intense battle. Are you ready to brawl, Dan?" Cole said while taking his Gate card out of his pocket.

"I accept your challenge, but be prepared to get your butt whooped!" Dan responded, pulling out his Gate card.

"Bakugan Field Open!"

The six attribute symbols shimmered and appeared around the two players, then a bright light appeared as time stopped around them, transporting the two brawlers to a battlefield."

"Gate card set!"

Cole and Dan threw their two gate cards onto the field, and they expanded in a flash of red and purple. Cole took the first move, and pulled out the second in his clip.

"Bakugan brawl" he shouted, tossing the ball onto the field. "Bakugan Stand! Rise up to fight, Darkus Robotallion!"

The robotic bakugan rose up, bracing itself as it roared a battle cry.

" _Darkus Robotallion enters battle with 330 G's,"_ Cole's bakupod said. _"No further data available."_

"Not a bad throw, but I can show you better," Dan said, pulling a red/gold bakugan from his clip. He wound his arm up and threw it toward Cole's Robotallion, shouting, "Bakugan Brawl!"

The bakugan he threw speed quickly torward Cole's card, and popped open.

"Bakugan Stand! Go, Pyrus Saurus!"

A red dinosaur rose up from the card, roaring loudly and flexing his muscles.

" _Pyrus Saurus enters battle with 350 G's," Dan's bakupod said. "Battle commence."_

"You ready, Ability Activate!" Dan said, holding a glowing card out. "Saurus Glow!"

Saurus' body started glowing with a red brightness as the ability card increased its power level.

" _Saurus power level increased to 400 G's. Robotallion remains at 330 g's."_

"Time to counter it, Ability card Activate!" Cole said. "Robotallion Enforcement v2!"

Robotallion roared out a battle cry as dark energy was absorbed into his armor, then fired a blast of energy from its chest.

" _Robotallion's power level increased to 430 g's. Saurus remains at 400 G's."_

"Ability Activate! Fire wall!"

A red twister surrounded Saurus, stopping the energy blast and nullifying the ability.

" _Robotallion's power level reduced to 280 g's. Saurus' power level increased to 450 G's."_

"I have more than enough power to win. Go get 'em, Saurus!" Dan shouted.

Saurus charged at Robotallion full speed, the shoulder leading the charge.

"Not on my watch Dan," Cole said. "Gate card Open! G-power exchange!"

"Say what?" Dan said.

" _G-power of both bakugan being swapped. Robotallion's power now at 450 g's, while Saurus' power has been reduced to 280 g's."_

"Take him to town, buddy" Cole said excitedly.

Robotallion stood up and ran straight for Saurus, who was losing speed in his charge. He got up to Saurus and gave him a powerful punch, making the dinosaur fall and return to it's ball form.

"No way! What happened?" Dan said, confusion on his face.

"Its quite simple, Dan" Cole said, explaining what just happened. "That Gate card has the unique effect of swapping the power of two bakugan battling each other."

"Well, its my turn again, so Gate card set!" Dan said, throwing his next card onto the field. He pulled another bakugan from his clip and shouted, "Bakugan Brawl!" before throwing it onto his gate card. It landed, poping open to reveal it's warrior form.

"Bakugan Stand! Go, Pyrus Mantris!"

The giant bug bakugan appeared on Dan's card, causing Cole to shudder at the sight of it.

"Dang it," Cole thought. "First its small bugs that bother me during the day, and now this thing. Ow come on, just give me a break!"

" _Pyrus Mantris enters battle at 340 g's," Dan's bakupod said. "No further data available."_

"First of all, gate card set!" Cole said, throwing another card onto the field. Grabbing another bakugan from his clip, he said, "Time to bring in the exterminator. Bakugan Brawl!" He threw the bakugan onto his own field.

"Bakugan stand! Rise Darkus Siege!" Cole said.

A knight in black armor stood up from the card, raising its spear and roaring a battle cry.

" _Darkus Siege enters battle with 350 g's. No further data available"_ Cole's bakupod said.

"Hey, are you afraid to face me on my own card!" Dan said mockingly.

"No, because I know that you're just going to pull my bakugan over to your card" Cole responded

"Your right about that. Ability card activate!" Dan said as he pulled out another card. "Marrionete!"

Mantris pressed his long claws together and generated red beams which grappled onto Siege and pulled him over to his card.

"Now, Ability card Activate! Twin Machete!" Dan shouted into his bakupod."

Mantris' claws started glowing bright red, boosting its power level over Siege'.

" _Mantris' power level increased to 440 G's."_

"I counter with this ability card, Shadow Lancer!" Cole responded.

Purple energy swirled around Siege' spear, making it much more menacing.

" _Siege's power increased to 390 g's. Mantris' power reduced to 410 g's."_

"Ha, I win with this card, Gate card Open!" Dan yelled. The card flashed, suggesting that it was a pyrus normal card.

" _Mantris' power increased to 510 g's. Siege remains at 390 g's."_

"Take him down, Mantis!" Dan said.

"Not so fast Dan. I have a counter," Cole said, a smirk on his face."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Here it is Dan," Cole said. "Ability Card Activate! An Eye for an Eye!"

"I've never heard of that card before" Dan stated.

"This card allows me to negate all g-power boost that have happened this battle" Cole said. "However, it comes at a price. I have to move two bakugan of mine to the "lose" pile."

"That's a pretty big risk your playing" Dan said.

"Maybe it is, but this time it will pay off." Cole said

Suddenly the last bakugan Dan had in his clip popped out and sat on his shoulder. "Dan, what is this human doing with his bakugan?" It said.

"Hey Drago, what got you to come out?" Dan asked.

"Well, I noticed that you have already lost a battle against this human, and he is about to do it again."

"I can't figure out his strategy; he counters every move that I do. To top it off, he just used an ability that lets you reset the field at the cost of two bakugan," Dan said.

"Hmph. Interesting ability. Oh, and Dan, you might want to look at the field again"

"Okay, what's so important that I have to- "

" _Field reset. Siege returned to base power at 350 g's. Mantris returned to base power at 340 g's._

"Exterminate this bug, Siege," Cole said with pleasure.

With a nod of approval, Siege threw his spear at Mantris, causing it to fall down and return to ball form. Siege followed suite.

"Sweet, a 2-0, I am liking these odds" Cole said triumphantly, catching his bakugan.

"Hey Drago, it looks like I'm going to need your help to win this," Dan said to his bakugan. "Are you ready?

"Let's do this partner!" Drago said, turning back into his ball form.

"Why is he talking to his bakugan?" Cole thought curiously. "Ow well. Can't think about that right now."

"Gate card Set!" Dan said as he threw down his gate card.

"Bakugan Brawl!" He said as he threw his bakugan at his new card. "Bakugan Stand! Go, pyrus Dragonoid!"

The red ball opened, summoning a great fire tornado on the card. From the tornado came a red and gold dragon.

"I am pyrus Dragonoid" He said, spreading out his wings.

" _Pyrus Dragonoid enters battle at 350 g's," Dan's bakupod said. "No further data available."_

"You want it, here it comes," Cole said as he took out Siege from the clip. "Bakugan Brawl!" He said as he threw it onto Dan's gate card."

"Bakugan Stand! Rise Darkus Siege!"

The black knight popped out of the card, returning in black armor, sharp spear, and a ferocious battle cry.

" _Darkus Siege enters battle at 350 g's."_ Cole's bakupod said. _"Power tied, battle commence."_

" _Ability Card Activate!" Dan said._

"Boosted Dragon!" Drago finished, launching a big fireball at Siege.

"Ability card Activate! Double Dimension!" Cole said, throwing the card at the fireball. The card shattered, but its remains neutralized the fireball.

"Okay, how about this, Gate card Open, Character card!" Dan said.

"Easily countered, Ability Activate, Dimension 4!" Cole replied.

"Ow come on!" Dan said as he saw both his ability card and gate card destroyed.

" _Effects of Boosted Dragon and Character card have been negated. Battle still tied,"_ Dan's bakupod said.

"Since we have both run out of ability cards to use, this match is a draw," Cole stated.

Siege and Drago let out a mighty shout and charged at each other. They both injured each other to the point where they both turned back to their ball forms. Cole and Dan both caught their respective bakugan before the field recognized that the battle was finished. It then unfroze time in the human world and transported them back.

The light died down, revealing two smiling boys.

"Darn it all, I almost beat you!" Cole said

"Heck yeah, that was amazing!" Dan said gladly. "You're not half bad."

"The battle would have turned out in my favor, were it not for the fact that you have a dragonoid!" Cole said panting.

"Who? Oh you mean Drago here," Dan said as the dragonoid floated up onto his shoulder and popped open.

"You had good tactics, but your skills are a bit lacking," Drago said, making Cole do a double take.

"Hold the phone, he can talk!" Cole said, a bit surprised.

"Yep, that's right," Dan said happily. "He came to me during my battle with Shuji few weeks ago and saved my bacon! We have been partners ever since that day."

"It is true that while we have had some disagreements with each other, our bond has stayed strong," Drago said, looking at Dan. "Don't know where we be without each other."

"Ah stop it man, your making me blush!" Dan joked, rubing the back of his head with his hand and smiling. Cole smiled and checked his bakupod.

"Mother trucker, I'm going to be late to Tae-kwon-doe!" Cole sweared, then looked at Dan. "Uh, sorry about that, but I need to go now!"

"Don't sweat it man, I'll see you another time" Dan said.

"Thanks for the battle, see you later!" Cole said, running out of the park to get to his dojo for training.

"Man, I wish I had my own talking bakugan," Cole thought to himself.

 _Later that night…._

Cole was ready to call it a day, for he was tired and had done a two-hour class of Tae-kwon-doe. He turned off his light and dropped onto his bed, feeling a little jealous of the apparent bond between Dan and his dragonoid. He quickly drifted off into sleep, unaware that his wish for a talking bakugan would come true.

Later that night, a dimension rift was opened in the air, and a black and purple ball fell from it. It picked up speed very quickly and fell in the direction of Cole's house. However, this speed was detrimental to this bakugan's plan. For instead of stopping right in front of the window, he smashed through. He ended up coming to a stop on the desk right next to Cole's bed.

Smoking a bit, he rolled on his sides to cool off the remaining flames on his body, then opened up. He was still in ball form, but he resembled a bipedal dragon with green eyes and one forward pointing horn on it's head. It's tail was small but average length, and his wings were draconic-like.

"Well, this looks like the right place," the bakugan said, floating up in the air to look at it's surroundings.

Looking to it's side, it noticed a bunch of black bakugan in a pile.

"I wonder how he'll react to me, and the fact that I broke his window?" The bakugan said, letting out a yawn before closing up and sleeping.

 **Author's Note**

Well, this is the first fan fiction that I have written. I'm trying to get a feeling to making a good story.

Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed this story. Constructive criticism is really appreciated here.

Thank you for your time.


	2. A Partner appears!

Bakugan: The Awakening

A/N: If anyone is reading this, sorry but there will not be a battle in this chapter. I'm still planning all it out, but I thought for this chapter, I would try to introduce some more characters. Don't worry, I have something planned for next chapter.

Anyways, I do not own Bakugan or any of its characters, except my OC, Cole Bravo, and his partner.

Chapter 2: A Partner Appears!

Cole woke up and stretched out his arms, yawning to help wake himself up. He was feeling good, but the feeling disappeared as he remembered that he had school today. He was about to get out of bed when a voice beside him spoke.

"Good, your awake," the voice said.

Cole turned around quickly, goosebumps making his hair stand on end while he searched for where the voice originated from.

"Who's in here with me?" he slurred, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm over here!"

Cole looked at his desk to see a bakugan there, open and waving its wings.

"Hello human," the bakugan said. "I am Darkus Palonidas. It's nice to meet you."

Cole's composure relaxed a bit, now looking at the bakugan with a face of awe.

"You're a talking bakugan?" Cole said. "This seems too good to be true. Am I still dreaming?"

"I assure you, this is no dream," Palonidas said, floating high enough so that Cole could look him in the eye.

"Oh really, then prove it," Cole said.

Palonidas gestured to the window, and Cole's eyes started to bug out.

"Where is the window!" Cole said, anger seething through his words. "That thing cost a fortune, you know!"

"I'm sorry, the landing here for me was pretty bad," Palonidas responded. "Kinda hard to control where you land when your streaking across the sky!"

"Ow, these shards hurt!" Cole said, stepping on a broken piece of the window by accident. "Okay, you proved that this is not a dream. This is so amazing, yet so painful. So, what are you doing in my room?"

"I came here to join you," Palonidas said. "I saw the battle you had with that pyrus dragonoid."

"You saw that?" Cole said happily, rubbing the back of his neck. "Were you impressed by my skills?"

"Indeed I was impressed," Palonidas said. "You managed to stalemate a guardian bakugan with a normal one, that takes skill and time. That is why I am offering to partner up with you. If we partnered up, I am certain that we could beat this guy and show him who's boss. So, what do you think?"

"I think that I would be an idiot for refusing this offer," Cole said. "It's a deal."

"Okay," Palonidas said, nodding his toy head. "So, when do we get started?"

"We start this as soon as I get dressed and fix the window you busted," Cole said

Cole rushed and got his clothes on, strapped the bakupod to his wrist, and attached his clip to his sweat pants. He then spent 15 minutes trying to fix the window, but ultimately gave up and just concealed it with the large curtains hanging to the side of the window. Looking at Palonidas, he said, "Let's do this, partner."

Cole held out his hand, which Palonidas jumped into and closed up. Cole put him in his hoodie pocket and headed out the door, grudgingly on his way to school.

 _Later that day…_

Dan walked out of the school building, reading to head over to the park and take on his next challenge. He didn't really have anyone specific who had challenged him yet, besides that creep Masquerade. He continued walking until he heard some people making a ruckus.

"Wow, that's so amazing!"

"How are you so strong?!"

Dan was stopped by the commotion happening near the benches. Drago heard it too, and popped open in front of him.

"What's happening over there?" Drago asked.

"No idea Drago, but I will figure it out" Dan said, walking over to the crowd. He slowly got himself within the group and was a bit taken back. It was Cole, holding a bakugan that he had never seen before.

"I found this guy on my cabinet," Cole said. " He wanted to be my partner."

Cole looked at his bakugan, which opened up and said, "My name is Darkus Palonidas. It's an honor to have faced all of you."

"Wow, Cole!" Dan said, surprised. "Where did you get that new bakugan?"

"I came to him last night through the window," Palonidas explained. "That's one trip I care not to repeat."

"That's so cool!" Dan said. Drago floated off of Dan's shoulder and over to Palonidas, inspecting him.

"Greeting, I am Pyrus Dragonoid" he said formerly, bowing his head. "Pleased to meet you."

"Oh, so that's who you are," Palonidas responded. "I've been looking forward to meet you."

"You know who I am?" Drago asked waringly, eyeing the dragon-like bakugan.

"Only by appearance, not by name," Palonidas said. "I saw you with that human. You're the one who got stalemated by my partner using a normal bakugan. Of course, if I had been there, the battle would have gone much differently."

Numerous whispers and murmurs moved throughout the crowd as Palonidas had just called Drago out. Cole looked at his new partner, a bit dumbfounded, when suddenly a voice cut through all others

"Hey, I take offense to that! I did the best I could!"

Cole and Dan looked around in confusion, wondering who had said that. Then a bakugan flew out of Cole's pocket and opened up.

"Siege, is that you?" Cole asked the bakugan.

"You bet it is. Why are you letting this bakugan insult my performance!" Siege yelled.

"You got it all wrong, Siege," Cole explained. "Palonidas wasn't insulting you. He was trying to compliment you by saying you were able to face Drago head on and not lose."

"Oh, then I guess a thank-you is in order," Siege said, turning to Palonidas. "Thank you for your evaluation of my last battle."

"It's nothing special," Palonidas said cooly. "I just call it like I see it."

"Well, thanks anyways," Siege said. His conversation done, he went back in his ball form and returned to Cole's pocket.

"Woah, you got two talking bakugan?" Dan said. "That's so awesome! I can't wait to battle you?"

"You're a cocky one, are you not?" Drago said, getting all up in Palonidas' face.

"Maybe I am," Palonidas shot back. "Or maybe I'm just confident in my skills. You're not upset, are you, Drago?"

"Oh no, "Drago said challengingly. "I'm just wondering how long that confidence will last when I defeat you in front of everyone.

"Ooohhhh!..." The crowd said, some of them holding their hands in front of their mouths. They could tell that a big battle was about to happen.

"Palonidas, are you sure you can do this?" Cole asked his partner. "I mean; you just went through four consecutive battles! You really want to keep going?

"Of course I want to keep going!" Palonidas said. "A warrior should always practice his trade in order to keep in shape. Besides, I want to take a crack at this Dragonoid."

"Ha, there nothing special!" a cocky voice said in the crowd that everyone knew too well.

"Go stuff a sock in it Shuji!" Cole said. "You want to battle Dan, your going to have to wait your turn."

"Ah, no fair!" Shuji wimpered.

"Sorry, Shuji, life's not fair" Dan said bluntly.

"Whaaaaaahhh!" Shuji cried. "I want my mommy!" Shuji ran out of the park as fast as he could, tears rolling down his face.

"Man, what a crybaby," Cole said. "Anyway, where were we. Oh yeah I remember. You ready to battle, Dan!" Cole said, taking out his Gate card.

"I'm also ready to battle!" Dan said. "You ready to win, Drago?"

"I'm always ready, Dan," Drago said.

Both brawlers held out their cards and shouted, "Bakugan Field Open!"

The six attribute hexagram rotated around them, freezing time in the human world while they were transported to the battlefield.

Up on the roof of a nearby building, a mysterious person was looking down at the park. This person maintained an air of silence up there until a voice spoke from the earpiece, breaking the silence.

" _Anything new to report, agent?"_ The voice said.

"No, nothing new has happened at the park ye- Hold on a moment," the agent said. "I see a commotion happening at the fountain in the park."

" _Can you tell me who is down there?"_

"Well, one of them is wearing a red jacket with a yellow shirt," The agent started. "The other one is wearing a black hoodie with a logo on the back."

" _The first one you described is definitely Dan Kuso. He has a powerful Dragonoid, that much I found out from my first encounter with him. But the other one, that is someone I do not recognize."_

"Don't know if this is a bad time to interrupt, but I found something interesting about the logo on the kid's jacket," The agent said.

" _Continue."_

"Well, the logo is a fusion of the Darkus symbol and your mask," The agent stated.

" _Hmmm, very interesting. Continue to investigate the situation. If they initiate a brawl, activate your gate card, and put it in the stealth case I gave you."_

"Won't I get spotted by them if I activate my gate card?" The agent asked.

" _Don't worry about that, agent. The stealth case will allow you to view the battle field without being seen. In this way, you shall be like a ghost, able to see what happens but not be seen yourself."_

"I understand, sir. _Haos42_ , signing out," The agent said, turning off his earpiece.

As soon as he looked back at the fountain, he saw the two kids pull out their gate cards.

"Time to do my job now," He said quietly, pulling out his own gate card and inserting it in the special case.

"Bakugan field open!" He said.

The six attribute hexagram appeared under him, except the symbols didn't glow with their normal color. Instead, they were colorless, and appeared more transparent than normal. With a smirk, the agent was transported to the battlefield.

 _ **A/N:**_ __Cole's partner has been revealed, but he has no idea how powerful Palonidas is. Who's the guy spying on Dan and Cole? What's he planning? Who is he working forward (It's pretty obvious who he is, JetravenEX really likes this guy)? You'll have to wait to find out.

To whoever got this far; thank you for reading my work.

If you could, please review so that I can pump these chapters out faster. Thanks!

 _-Icebane9 signing out -_


	3. Rise, Darkus Palonidas

_**Bakugan: The Awakening**_

 _ **Author`s note**_ : This will be an interesting battle between Cole and Dan. Will the classic team-up of Dan and Drago win the battle, or will the introduction of Cole`s partner, Darkus Palonidas, tip the battle in his favour? Your finding out now, in the newest chapter of _Bakugan: The Awakening!_

 _ **Chapter 3: Arise, Darkus Palonidas!**_

"Gate Card Set!"

Two cards flew down onto the field and expanded into a flash of red and purple.

Cole pulled out his first bakugan and threw it on the field, landing it directly on the field.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Knock them out, Darkus Robotallion!"

A purple flash erupted from the card as the robotic bakugan stood up and posed, roaring out a battle cry.

" _Darkus Robotallion enters battle at 330 G's. No data available."_

"Oh, so you're going to start with the same bakugan as last time, aren't you!" Dan said, grabbing his first bakugan and throwing it. "Okay then. Allow me to show you mine!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Dan said, aiming his shot at Cole's card. "Bakugan Stand! Go, Pyrus Saurus!"

A bright red flash erupted from the card as the red dinosaur stood up and roared.

" _Pyrus Suarus enters battle at 350 G's. Saurus has the advantage. Battle commencing,"_ Dan's bakupod said.

"Ability Card Activate!" Dan shouted, holding out a card. " _Saurus Glow_!"

Saurus' body glowed brightly, roaring even louder as power flowed through him.

" _Saurus' power level increased to 400 G's. Saurus still has the advantage."_

"Do I have a counter for you," Cole sarcastically said, holding an ability card. "Ability Card Activate! _Robotallion Enforcement v2_!

Robotallion roared out a battle cry as dark energy was absorbed into his armor, then fired a blast of energy from its chest. This attack seemed to have frozen Saurus in place.

" _Robatallion's power level increased to 430 g's. Saurus remains at 400 G's,"_ Cole bakupod said.

"Uh oh?" Dan said hesitantly.

"Okay Robatallion, get him!" Cole said.

Nodding in agreement, Robatallion let out a battle cry, channeling all of his remaining energy into its fist. Once he was satisfied with the amount of concentrated energy, he charged at Saurus and punched it. The concentrated energy had been released, causing the punch to make Saurus explode before turning back into a ball, rolling in defeat back to his master. Robatallion let out a cry of victory before returning to his ball form, which Cole caught in his hand.

 _ **The Battlefield: ghost realm**_

"Woah." He was right. This place was weird. It almost looked like a normal battlefield, except that it appeared drained of all colors. The only thing that could be heard clearly in this realm was the sound of your own voice and the echoes of other people. Everything here was black, white, or grey. Even his clothes were affected. His jacket had lost it's yellow shininess, and his jeans were drained of its vibrant blue color, now reduced to a dull grey. His blond hair had suffered no changes, thank goodness for that.

"Okay, now where are those brawlers?" He thought out loud. Nothing responded back, but he could still hear his voice echoing across the plane. Every now and then he heard an echo of something, but he could never figure out where or what it came from. After

"Okay, this is _Haos42._ I am in the ghost realm now but have no idea where the two brawlers are. Can someone help me out by pinpointing their location?

" _I hear you loud and clear, Haos42. Your targets are about 700 feet to your right."_

"Roger that, I am moving to the target now."

" _Remember, your goal is reconnaissance, do not engage the targets. I don't want them to have the slightest clue that their being watched."_

"I understand, sir. _Haos42_ out." With that, the agent turned off his earpiece and started walking to his destination.

 _ **The Battlefield: Present**_

"All right, this just keeps on getting better and better!" Dan said, smiling as he picked out his next bakugan from his clip. Then, selecting a gate card and satisfied with it, he threw it down on the field.

"Gate Card Set." The card flew down onto the field, expanding in a flash of red.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Dan said, throwing his second bakugan at his new gate card. "Bakugan Stand!" The bakugan landed on the card and opened up. "Go, pyrus Griffon!"

The eyes on the ball started to light up red, then came a red flash that exploded out from nowhere. When the flash had faded, Griffon had appeared, letting out a mighty roar. It's tail also hissed at Cole, making him sweat-drop.

" _Pyrus Griffon enters battle at 360 g's," Dan's bakupod said. "No further data available._

"Man, everything on that bakugan is staring at me, including its tail. I didn't think it was possible for a tail to be intimidating. It's freaking me out!" Cole thought.

As Cole was pondering what his next move would be, Palonidas poked his shoulder lightly.

"Hey partner, I want to battle this turn," Palonidas said. "It's been ages since I've been out of my ball form."

"Are you sure about his?" Cole asked. "I was trying to save the best for last, that being you and all."

"Trust me, you will be impressed by what you see," Palonidas insisted.

"That's just a load of bull! He just wants to hog all the fun!"

"Um Siege, was that you?" Cole asked, looking down at his bakuclip.

Siege unclipped himself from the bakuclip and floated up to Cole's face before opening up. "Let me battle him, master. I also want to battle this game."

Cole looked back and forth between his two talking bakugan, a bit confused. Thinking hard for a while, he finally reaching a decision, *coughing* to get their attention.

"Look, I know that both of you want to have your fun this game, but I don't have any gate cards that allow both of you to battle at once. I'm sorry Siege, but you're gonna have to wait your turn," Cole said.

"Dang it" Siege muttered

"I wasn't finished talking yet," Cole said. "However Siege, I'll let you battle more than once next time. How does that sound?"

"All right, if that is what you wish, master," Siege said respectfully, closing up and returning to the clip.

"Are we gonna battle or what!" Dan asked impatiently. "All this talking is boring me! Just throw a bakugan and get on with it!"

"Don't worry Dan, the excitement is about to start," Cole said, eyeing Dan before he turned to his partner. "You ready, partner?"

"I was born ready!" He said confidently, closing up into his ball form. Cole grabbed him and aimed his shot carefully.

"Lets do this, Bakugan Brawl!" Cole shouted, throwing Palonidas onto the field. "Bakugan Stand! Arise, Darkus Palonidas!"

Palonidas' ball form snapped open to reveal his shape. His blue eyes flashed and then, in a flash of purple light Palonidas burst forth. He stretched his two wings out to their full lengths and gave them an experimental flap. Palonidas was more like a humanoid dragon with an average sized black tail covered in light armor. His stomach was mostly darkish grey and near where his two wings came forth there was a dark sapphire in the center of his chest. Covering his claws were silver gauntlets. His eyes were dark blue with small black pupils. He had black horns pointing backwards on each side of his head, and one small horn on the tip of his snout. He curled his lips back slightly, revealing the rows of teeth hidden within his jaws.

"Woah, I've never seen a bakugan like that before!" Dan said, his jaw dropping on shock.

" _Darkus Palonidas enters battle with 420 G's," Cole's bakupod said. "Commencing battle."_

"Woah, I've never a base power level this high before! It's even higher than Masquerade's Reaper!" Dan said.

"Greetings Griffon, it is a pleasure to meet you. Even though you are not the opponent I wished to face, I will face you with honor!" Griffon roared in approval and charged at him. With a roar he leapt up into the air, dodged Griffon's attack, and dive kicked griffon. It connected with Dan's Griffon with a sharp crack… the bakugan grunted as it was thrown backwards by the force of that hit. In a flash of light, it fell and rolled up to Dan's foot.

"Griffon." Dan murmured he lift his gaze up and locked eyes with Cole, who caught Palonidas out of the air as he flew back to him. "Ah snap, I'm down two bakugan, and he hasn't lost a single one!" Dan said.

"He is a powerful opponent Dan, but remember, we can win this if we stay focused and work as a team," Drago said.

"Oh yeah, your right!" Dan said.

"Hey Dan, I have a proposition for you" Cole said

"What's the deal, I thought we were going to battle!" Dan said.

"We are, it's just that I had an idea to make this brawl even better."

"Okay, so let's here it," Dan responded.

"I think we should make this battle decide it all. Whoever wins the next match wins the game!" Cole said. "How does that sound, Dan!"

"I like that idea Cole, lets make it happen!" Dan agreed.

"All right, let me start this off. Gate Card Set!" Cole said, throwing out a gate card onto the field, which expanded in a flash of purple.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"Arise, Darkus Palonidas!"

"Go, Pyrus Dragonoid!"

 _ **The Battlefield: Ghost realm**_

The agent had been walking aimlessly for a while, even though he had been given specific directions where to go. He had considered giving up his search and returning back to the human world, when suddenly, two roars boomed into existence.

"Finally, there they are!" The agent said, running to the location of the two roars. "Hope I don't arrive late, or there will be hell to pay."

 _ **The Battlefield: Present**_

Two flashes of red and purple exploded from the card, making two dragons arise from their ball forms. Palonidas burst onto the field, unleashing a roar that shook the battlefield. Drago flew up into the air, roaring a loud battle cry.

"So, you think you can take me on!" Drago roared.

"Life is all about taking chances, so I'm going to give it my all!" Palonidas roared back.

" _Palonidas enters battle at 420 g's. Drago enters battle at 350 g's. Battle commence."_ Both of their bakupods said.

"I'll take the first move then," Cole said, pulling out an ability card. "Ability Card Activate! _Shadow Aegis!"_

"A good offense starts with a strong defense," Palonidas said, his sapphire glowing. Suddenly, an aura of purple and white light covered his entire body, invigorating him.

" _Palonidas' power level increased to 470 g's. Drago remains stable at 350 g's. Palonidas still has advantage."_

"Let's add to your repertoire, buddy," Cole said, pulling out his final card out. "Ability Card Activate! _Eclipse Claymore_!"

The sapphire on his chest glowed again, creating a dark bluish-translucent blade that he grabbed hold of with both hands.

"Drago, if you don't have something to counter with, then I declare this battle to be over," Palonidas said.

" _Palonidas' power level increased by 150+50 g's to become 670 g's. Drago' power level remains stable at 350_

"It's time to turn up the heat!" Dan said, holding his next card. "Ability card Activate! _Fire Tornado_!"

Drago roared as a tornado of flame formed around him, the heat seeming to dissipate Palonidas' sword and snatch its power away. The fire tornado now had dark mist orbiting around it, creating a fearsome sight to behold.

" _Drago's power level increased to 450 g's. Palonidas' power level decreased by 400 g's to equal 270 g's. Drago has the advantage."_

"Uh, partner, I could really use a boost right now!" Palonidas asked his partner, falling on one knee as his energy suddenly depleted.

"What's wrong Palonidas, can't take the heat?" Drago mocked.

"Not a fan of flames," Palonidas said, the flames flickering hungrily around him.

"Then try this on for size!" Dan said, taking out his last card. "Ability Card Activate!"

" _Boosted Dragon_!" Drago finished, firing off a massive fireball from his mouth.

" _Drago's power level increased to 550 g's. Palonidas remains stable at 270 g's. Drago has the advantage."_ Dan's bakupod said.

"Cole, do something before we lose this battle prematurely!" Palonidas roared.

"Okay, here's your help!" Cole said, activating his gate card. "Gate Card Open! _Hyper Merge_!"

"This card allows me to transfer 100 g's from your bakugan to mine!" Cole said.

" _Drago's power level decreased to 450 g's. Palonidas' power level increased to 370 g's."_

"Ah, that feels a lot better, thanks partner," Palonidas said, standing back up.

"It's still not enough to win. Take a look at your bakupod," Dan said.

"I wonder what he's talking about," Cole muttered, checking his bakupod to verify what Dan said.

" _Drago at 450 g's. Palonidas at 370 g's. Drago has the advantage,"_ Cole's bakupod said _._

"Dang it, this won't end well," Cole said, gritting his teeth.

"What does that mean?" Palonidas eyed Cole questionably, raising his gauntlets in a more defensive position.

"It means that this battle… is over!" Dan said, looking at Drago. "Finish it buddy!"

" _Boosted Dragon_ " Drago roared. With that phrase he fired a massive fireball at Palonidas.

"This is going to HURT!" Palonidas screamed as the fireball hit him dead on, returning him to ball form.

"Unbelievable" Cole said, picking up Palonidas before the field disappeared.

 _ **The Battlefield: Ghost Realm**_

Back in the ghost realm, the agent was getting back up.

"Wow, I didn't know that kid had a bakugan that powerful. Of course, its not as high as my client's bakugan, he's #1," the agent added.

"What is even more impressive is the fact that the Dragonoid managed to defeat it! Might as well return back to base and give him my report." With that comment made, he turned around and pulled out his gate card from the case.

"Gate card Close!" He shouted, the gate card glowing like a neon sign. The colorless attribute hexagram appeared beneath him, and transported him back to the human world.

 _ **Wardington City, the fountain**_

The crowd was waiting in anticipation as the light died down and both of the brawlers were still standing. Then suddenly, they both started laughing, shocking the crowd.

"Man, that battle was intense!" Cole said. "I thought I had you on the ropes until you activated that ability."

"I know right!" Dan said. "If I hadn't played that card when I did, Drago would have been toast!"

"That was a good battle, Palonidas," Drago said, popping out of Dan's pocket.

"Same to you, Drago," Palonidas responded.

"Hey Palonidas, I think I figured out when you messed up," Siege said, popping out of the bakuclip.

"Okay, lay it on me. I always appreciate criticism to help up my game," Palonidas said.

"You activated your main ability too quickly. If you had waited and baited out the fire tornado, you would have won the battle" Siege finished.

"Well, it looks like we have a lot of training to do before our game improves," Cole said.

"Tell you what, why don't I take you somewhere to get some food, my treat," Dan said. "You look exhausted."

"I'm not that hungry right now, but I appreciate the offer," Cole said. At that moment, his stomach decided to growl hungrily. Cole started having second thoughts.

"Okay, so I may have jumped the gun a little bit," Cole added. "So, where's the place you were thinking of?"

"I think it would be better to show you," Dan said. "Follow me!" He started running out of the park towards the sidewalk.

"Hey, wait for me!" Cole said, running after Dan.

 **A/N:**

Finally, this chapter took a while to write. It didn't help that I was brain-dead for the past few days, but enough said about me.

Thank you to those who have reviewed this story. I like hearing your opinions, they really help get the creative brain up and running.

I appreciate reviews, don't hold anything back.

Thanks, and hopefully I'll see you guys soon.

-Icebane9 signing out- **  
**


	4. Pit stop

_**Bakugan: The Awakening**_

 _ **A/N:**_ Anyway, sorry about no updates over the weekend. I've been on a retreat with some friends of mine. It was fun to participate in ( ), but I missed doing Halloween ( ). Anyway, here's the fourth chapter of _Bakugan: The Awakening,_ so sit back and enjoy!

Oh, yeah, I almost forgot.

I don't own bakugan, but I do own my OC and his partner.

 _ **Chapter 4: (Pit stop)**_

After running for a bit, the two boys arrived in front of a restaurant, stopping to catch their breath. After a couple moments, Cole spoke up.

"Hey Dan, is this the place you were talking about?"  
"Yep, this is the place," he answered, turning to face Cole. "I have a few friends who work here, so it should be fine."

"I hope you're right about that, because as you can see," Cole said, indicating his pockets, "I don't have any money at hand.

"Then what are those?" Dan asked, pointing at the small long sticks in his pockets.

"Oh, that's my emergency snack," Cole stated, sliding the small sausages back in.

"Anyways, lets go inside," Dan said, opening the door. Cole followed him in.

As they entered the place, Cole took a moment to take in the sights around him. There were plenty of nice looking chairs neatly slid into the tables, along with a few booths for families to eat together. Hanging across the walls were plenty of pictures of the family who owned this establishment. Most of them usually focused on this one girl with blue hair.

"Very interesting," he thought, making a mental note to ask Dan if she knew this person. Continuing his observations, he found that only a few people were here right now. Sitting at one table was this small kid wearing a blue-white jacket along with shorts and red glasses. He looked rather bored, tapping the table absently. The other thing his eyes settled were two girls sitting in a booth. Something about them seemed a bit… odd. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was definitely something different about them. He thought of going over and introducing himself to them when a friendly red head approached Dan.

"Hello Dan, nice to see you again" the girl said. Turning her head, she noticed that there was someone right next to him.

"Uh, Dan, who is the guy standing next to you?" she asked.

Realizing that his name was called, Cole put his hand on the back of his neck and smiled. "My name is Cole, its nice to meet you."

"This is someone that I battled today, but he is different from the other brawlers," Dan said.

"Oh, how so?" the girl asked.

"You'll find out in a moment, Alice," Dan said. "Anyways, can we get something to eat?" "We are starving!" His stomach growled in agreement.

"Sure, let me find you a table," Alice said politely.

"No need too, I think I already found one," Dan said, pointing at the table with the small kid.

"Okay then, can I take your orders then?" she said nicely, pulling out a note pad out of her waitress uniform.

Cole thought about it for a moment before giving his answer. "Okay, can I have a burger and some lemonade?" Cole asked her.

"Okay, one lemonade and a burger," she said to herself cheerfully, writing down the order. "Is there anything you want Dan?"

"Well, I guess I'll also have a burger," Dan said.

"Okay, two burgers and a lemonade then," Alice said, writing down Dan's order and closing her notebook. "Okay, I'll get this to Runo." She walked toward the kitchen to give the person working in there the order.

Cole took the moment to look back at the booth. However, no one was sitting there now. This confused him. "Who was just sitting over there?" he thought out aloud.

"Hey pal, you coming or what?" Dan asked, putting his hand on Cole's shoulder.

"Coming," Cole said, pushing his current thoughts aside to follow Dan to the table.

"Hey, marucho, how's it going?" Dan asked.

The little kid perked his head up, smiling a bit. "Hey Dan." "Oh, everything is fine, nothing is going on."

"Okay, anyways I brought someone along with me," Dan said. "Marucho, meet Cole."

"Well, its nice to meet you Cole," Marucho said, holding out his hand.

"Likewise," Cole responded, shaking marucho's hand.

"So, why are you here Dan?" Marucho asked.

"He promised this guy some food; problem is he doesn't have any money on him," Drago said, popping his head out of Dan's pocket.

"Quiet Drago, don't broadcast it to the world," Dan told Drago.

"Ha Ha Ha, now that's hilarious!"

Cole looked around to find where that voice came from, but to no avail. "Who said that?"

"Oh, that would be my partner Preyas," Marucho said, pulling out Preyas from his clip.

"Yo, what up homeboy!" Preyas said, popping out of his ball form. "Who's the new guy?

"My name's Cole," he said before pulling out a black bakugan. "And this is my partner." The ball popped open to reveal a black dragon with two wings.

"I am Darkus Palonidas," he said, stretching out his wings.

"Wow, another talking bakugan, how amazing!" Marucho said, his eyes sparkling in excitement.

"I know right. But I just got him, and I don't know most of his abilities yet," Cole said, a tad bit of disappointment in his voice.

"You just got him. You can't just expect to instantly become the best just because you have a talking bakugan," Marucho said.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Cole said. Wanting to change the subject, he spoke up. "Is the food ready yet?"

"It's coming!" a voice yelled from the kitchen. A blue-pigtailed hair girl came out, bringing out 2 hamburgers and a lemonade on a trey. She wore a white uniform that ended half-way down her legs, and underneath that was a yellow midrift shirt.

Cole had effidently looked at Runo for too long, for she noticed and started yelling at him.

"Hey, Quit starring at me! Its really creepy you know!"

"Oh, sorry!" Cole said hurriedly, trying to avoid making eye contact with her. Dan was holding his mouth shut to prevent himself from laughing.

"Wow, your one of a kind," Dan said, slapping Cole on the back. "I used to be the only one able to rile her up like that before you came!"

"Its not a talent I'm particularly proud of," Cole admitted, blushing a little.

The restaurant was cast into an awkward silence for a little while until Runo finally spoke her question.

"Anyway Dan, who is this guy?" With that question spoken, the silence was shattered and everyone remembered how to act normally.

"This is Cole," Dan said. "He is the guy I battled today, but he was different from the rest of the people in the park."

"How was he different? He doesn't look like anything out of the ordinary to me," Runo said.

She looked at Cole again, but he didn't notice the looks he got from devouring the hamburger and draining the lemonade.

His stomach acting up, he quickly thought to cover his mouth before letting out a belch. "Buuuurrrrrrrpppppppp!". "Excuse me" he said politely, trying to make everyone forget what he had unleashed.

"Ok, that belch was something, but what really makes him so different as a brawler?" Runo asked Dan again.

"I think it would be better for him to show you," Dan said. Looking back at Cole, he asked him, "Hey pal, can you show my friend Runo your partner?"

"Okay, Dan," Cole said, trying to get the attention of his partner. "Hey buddy, somebody wants to see you." The "partner" he was referring to rolled out of his pocket and opened up.

"Greetings, I am Darkus Palonidas," he said, taking a bow.

"I've never seen a bakugan like that before," Runo stated.

"Neither have I, and I have checked everywhere on the web," Marucho added.

"So what your saying is that my Palonidas is unique?" Cole asked.

"Based on the research I have done, that appears to be the case," Marucho answered.

"That's awesome!" Cole shouted, holding Palonidas and spinning in excitement.

"He has a high power level, but Drago and I were able to defeat him." Drago popped his head out of Dan's pocket to add his own comment.

"If Palonidas and Cole had more experience working together as a team, they would have won," Drago stated.

"That seems very interesting," Runo said. "Tigrerra, what do you say we battle this kid?"

A white and yellow bakugan floated up onto her shoulder, then opened to reveal a tiger. "Well, I think it would be good to see how skilled this brawler is."

"Okay, its settled then. I, Runo Misaki, will challenge Cole to a battle!" Runo said.

"Someone's fired up about this" Dan said, stating the obvious.

Runo walked up to Cole, making him uncomfortable how close she was to him. "Do you have the money to pay for your meal?" she asked.

"Uh, Dan said that he would be paying for the meal. Isn't that right, Dan," He said, turning towards the guy in question.

"Yeah, about that," Dan said laughing nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You don't have any money to pay for the meal, do you," Cole asked, doubt in his voice.

"Apparently he doesn't," Runo said, giving Dan a stern look which caused him to look back. "Fortunately, I have an alternative."

"I'm listening," Cole said, sitting up in his chair.

"Here's the offer I'm making. We will have a brawl. If you win, you don't have to pay for your meal."

"What's the catch?" Cole said, raising an eyebrow.

"If I win, you'll have to pay off your debt by working here."

"Okay, I accept."

"Really, no questions?" Runo asked.

"Yep, I don't have anything to do for the rest of the day, so I'm good." Cole then stepped out of his chair and asked her, "So, where will we be battling?"

"Right now!" She said, pulling out her gate card.

"I never back down from a challenge," Cole responded, pulling out his own gate card.

"Good luck," Tigrerra said courteously.

"You too, Tigrerra. May the best bakugan win!"

"Bakugan Field Open!"

The six attribute symbols shimmered and appeared around the two players, then a bright light appeared as time slowed down to a crawl. Just before the two brawlers were transported, Cole felt something touch his shoulder and looked back. It was Dan's hand that he felt.

"I want to see how well you'll fare against Runo. I'm not missing this," Dan said, a smile lining his face.

With that taken care of, the three brawlers were transported to the battlefield.

The agent had arrived at his client's mansion. Showing the access code, he walked in; waiting for his client to show.

"Good for you to come here, agent" A voice out of nowhere said.

"I agreed to this job, I always keep my word" the agent responded. "Anyways, here is the report".

"Thank you, you may leave now," The client said, dismissing the agent.

"As you wish, Masquerade."

 **A/N:**

Man, this chapter took a lot longer to write than I wanted * _falls back into his chair, exhausted*._

I'm going to London for the November break, so I don't know how much time I'll get to write these stories. I'm going to try to get at least one chapter of this out per week, so I hope that excites you.

Thank you to those who have reviewed this story. I like hearing your opinions, they really help get the creative brain up and running.

I appreciate reviews, don't hold anything back.

Thanks, and hopefully I'll see you guys soon.

 _ **-Icebane9 signing out-**_


End file.
